


A conflict of interest

by Reylo713



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, F/F, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo713/pseuds/Reylo713
Summary: Two goddesses make love.
Relationships: Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez/Ivanka Trump, Ivanka Trump/Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez
Kudos: 28





	A conflict of interest

"Oh shit! FUCK! Just like that babe". The sound of their moans filled their hotel room. Their debauchery out in the open. No, this wasn't just any random couple, this was congresswoman Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez, and First Daughter Ivanka Trump. The two, once fierce rivals on the opposite sides of the aisle. Both dreamt of becoming president. Now in this D.C. hotel room they fuck like the two goddesses they are.

"Baby, eat my hairy pussy!" Screamed the congresswoman. Ivanka was the dominant one in this scandalous relationship. Ivanka complied for her baby girl and ate her dinner. 

After Ivanka ate her dinner it was time for Alexandria to have her own feeding. The two busty women were inseparable as they played with each other's tits. Ivanka took her breast in her hand and gently guided her nipple to AOC's mouth.

"That's it baby girl. Suck mommy's nipples dry" cooed Ivanka. AOC moaned as she suckled Ivanka's tits. As AOC did this she played with Ivanka's wet pussy. 

They both came in a heap and the two goddesses made out on their white bed. Heavenly it looked to the outside eye. 

"Damn Ivanka. If someone finds out about this we'll never hear the end of it" AOC said with her head on Ivanka's breast. "Just imagine the conflict of interest".

"Don't worry babe. One day this country shall be ours" Ivanka responded to her secret girlfriend as she placed a kiss on her forehead and the two goddesses fell asleep.

'There's no conflict of interest' Ivanka thought.


End file.
